In computing architectures, there is a need for memory to store information for later retrieval. These memories are normally referred to as Random Access Memory (“RAM”) and are used for a variety of applications.
There are several approaches to implement RAM. Traditional methods such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (“DRAM”) rely on an access transistor and a storage capacitor to store information, i.e., a 1T1C structure. Another approach, such as is used in Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (“MRAM”), is to use a tunnel junction, which is a thin insulation barrier between two conductors. Other embodiments exist as well.
For example, a ferroelectric layer may be used to store information based on polarization within a crystal. This is referred to colloquially as Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (“FRAM” or “FeRAM”). Known implementations of FRAM include 1T1C, 2T2C, and 3T2C structures as well as a 1T structure. The 1T structure uses the access transistor with the ferroelectric layer embedded and is commonly referred to as a Ferroelectric Field Effect Transistor (“FeFET”).